New GirlPower
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: El tornero Futbol Frontier Mix. esta a punto de comenzar, Naomi decide participar junto con su propio equipo para darle una paliza a los chicos, a quienes odia, pero en el camino se encontrara con baches que la harán cambiar de parecer. ¿Que le deparara el destino a Naomi y su equipo? [NO MAS OCS HASTA NUEVO AVISO]
1. Chapter 1

**Seira: Holiiis(?) - le empiezan a tirar tomates - Se que llevo siglos sin actualizar mis historias, pero no había imaginación... PERO, salio el trailer del nuevo IE y ATSUYA VIVE NIÑOS ATSUYA VIVE, por lo que mi cabeza esta llena de imaginación y emoción, por lo que... Empezare de 0 de nuevo, esta vez iré con seriedad y intentare hacerlo bien, por lo que tomen el nuevo prologo de esta emocionante historia.**

Se oían a los estudiantes caminar hacia su destino, hablando animadamente entre ellos mientras las flores de cerezo no dejaban de caer indicando un nuevo comienzo, una nueva leyenda que revolucionaria el fútbol.

-¡Llego tarde! – esa voz pertenece a la protagonista de esta historia, una protagonista bastante atolondrada, cabezota, caprichosa, y mil cosas mas, sin duda, a mi parecer, no es digna del titulo de protagonista, ¿que quien soy yo? Bueno solo soy la humilde narradora de esta historia, pero no vengo para hablar de mi, volvamos a nuestra protagonista -¡Si mama me hubiera levantado no llegaría tarde!

-¡Llego tarde! – como no debe faltar en una historia, siempre hay otro atolondrado.

-¿Eh? -la chica se giro a mirar hacia el propietario de la voz, un chico con una cinta en la cabeza y un balón de fútbol en la mano.

-¡Endou!

-¡Naomi! -los dos nombrados se giraron a mirar a los propietarios de las voces.

-Aun es temprano, ¿otra vez miraste mal la hora? – la chica se dirigió hacia la protagonista, quien estaba muy confundida.

-¿Temprano? - nuestra protagonista saco su móvil y miro la hora, efectivamente era temprano, con las prisas se equivoco al mirar la hora y leyó mal

-Endou, hoy no había entrenamiento a primera hora, te volviste a confundir -esta vez era un chico con gafas y se dirigía al chico de la cinta.

-Ya veo... -los dos atolondrados apartaron la mirada de sus compañeros y acabaron mirándose el uno al otro, pero no crean que salio un fondo rosa con flores alrededor como en los animes shojos.

-Soy Endou -se presento el chico

-... -la chica no dijo nada y se le quedo mirando mal

-¡Preséntate! -recibió un golpe por parte de su compañera

-Naomi... Naomi Kinamoto -pero no miro al chico ni un momento, intentaba no hacer contacto visual ni nada

-Yo soy Kaname, Kaname Higurashi -se presento la chica con una sonrisa

-Yuuto Kidou -dijo simplemente el chico con gafas

-Perdonad a mi amiga, es un poco tímida

-¡No lo so- -le tapo la boca antes de acabar de hablar

-Veo que no has desayunado, toma un pan, es importante que te alimentes bien – exactamente, la habia callado con un pan

-¡MMMM! -intentaba hablar Naomi, pero Kaname no la dejaba quitarse el pan de la boca, los dos chicos solo veían la escena bastante extrañados.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a clase, ¡adiós! -y comenzaron a alejarse de ellos hacia el instituto

-¡Casi me asfixias!

-Es culpa tuya, debes ser mas amable, agradece que te acabo de salvar

-No me gustan los chicos, por lo que no pienso ser amable con ellos... -dijo nuestra prota mientras empezaba a desmigar el pan y a comérselo

-Nunca te entenderé... -suspiro cansada mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su clase

-Fútbol -Naomi se había parado en el tablón llamada por el cartel colgado en el

-¿Eh? Ah... si, este año han decidido abrir por primera vez un nuevo torneo, el Futbol Frontier Mix, es como el otro torneo pero esta vez las chicas pueden participar, últimamente es la novedad todo el mundo habla de ello -explico Kaname mientras bajaba hacia Naomi- También están muy emocionados porque nuestro instituto participa, ya sabes, últimamente hemos tenido muy buena fama

-Hagamoslo -dijo con determinación la chica

-¿Lo que?

-Futbol Frontier Mix, participemos

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Imposible!

-¿Por qué?

-El club de fútbol no permite la entrada de chicas, lo implanto el director, por lo que no tenemos club para entrar, tampoco un equipo y nuestras supertecnicas no van muy allá -explico Kaname

-Pues... Lo creamos, buscamos personas y creamos mejores supertecnicas -dijo Naomi como si no fuera nada

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

-Después del recreo vayamos a pedir crear el club -sentencio la chica mientras subía las escaleras.

 **Seira: Como os habréis dado cuenta, es como la otra Girl Power pero es New Girl Power(borre la otra que inicie) y otra vez pedire ocs, como veis ya tengo dos de las posiciones ocupadas, con mis dos ocs, de momento solo admitiré 9 ocs, sin gerentes ni nada SOLO JUGADORES y chicas obviamente. La ficha para mandarme:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Familia:**

 **Interes amoroso(No fubuki, por lo demas cualquiera mientras sea de IE, pero no os puedo asegurar que personajes como Fidio, Mark Kruger, Dylan, etc. estén, puesto que de momento solo estarán los personajes de Raimon, pero en un determinado momento quizá aparezcan)**

 **Apariencia(si tenéis imagen mejor)**

 **Ropa**

 **Color principal(sera el del lazo y el que le represente)**

 **Posición(el que primero llegue se queda la posición, y si la posición esta ocupada os diré cuales quedan libres)**

 **Edad:**

 **Elemento:**


	2. Informacion

Bueno aquí os presentare las posiciones y los ocs aceptados incluidos los míos ^^ viene el nombre, el chico y el elemento junto con la posición. También recordare que los elementos son bosque, aire, fuego, montaña y neutro por si alguien se extraña, ya que mucha gente me decía hielo pero el hielo no es un elemento en IE (yo también tenia antes esos errores todo por ver a Fubuki usando sus técnicas)

Kim - Endou - Fuego - Portera

Naomi - Fubuki - Aire - Delantera

Namiko - Goenji - Bosque - Delantera

Tetsuyo - Kazemaru - Aire - Delantera

Atsumi - Kidou - Aire - Centrocampista

MeiLing - Hiroto - Aire - Centrocampista

Alicia - Tachimukai - Aire - Centrocampista

Anne - Tsunami - Aire - Defensa

Ai - Midorikawa - Aire - Defensa

Hanako - (por decidir) - Montaña - Defensa

Kaname - (soltera hasta un cambio de opinión de la escritora) - Neutro - Defensa

Después de mucho sufrimiento y muchos líos aquí están las posiciones bien ordenadas, solo me falta saber el crush de Hanako y ya estaría la info principal, solo venia para avisaros sobre ello ^^

También se puede ver que el equipo esta compuesto por: una portera(como si pudiera haber dos), tres delanteras (estuve entre dos o tres, al final tres puesto que mucha gente quería la delantera), 3 centrocampistas y 4 defensas, hasta mi cambio de opinión sera esa la formación del equipo (no creo que la cambie sufrí mucho para colocarlos).


End file.
